Maybe she could love me
by AnimeDreamers45
Summary: This takes place when the group is in thier freshmen year, Tino is falling for Lor and shes falling for Thompson but could it change? (Tish and Carver will be together in this fic) RomanceHumordrama
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Tino here! So you know how Lor likes Thompson right? Well he asked her out and now we hardly ever see her! To make it worst I know someone else who likes Lor…It all started last month...

FRIDAY

"Hey Tino wait up!" Lor yelled from behind him

"Hey Lor! Whatsup?" Tino asked

"Not much, where are Carver and Tish?" Lor asked with a puzzled look

"They took the bus today, Tish said her foot hurt from her theater practice or something like that and she didn't want to ride alone. So Carver went with her." Tino said smiling

"Oh, so it's just you and me." Lor said smiling back

"Yep, hey Lor I heard the girls basket ball team needs more players, you trying out?" Tino asked. For some reason it was weird walking with just Lor.

"Yeah, I but I'm thinking about Volleyball though so not sure "Lor what are you doing?" Tino asked

"That's Thompson up there." Lor said getting nervous

"Oh, well if we stop were gonna be late for school." Tino said

"Hey Lor, do guys need a ride?" Thompson asked turning around and seeing them

"Sure!" Lor yelled back grabbing Tino's hand and running up to Thompson

School

"Thanks Thompson." Lor said stumbling out of the car

"No problem Lori." Thompson replied with a smile

Lor sighed as she and Tino walked into school looking for Tish and Carver.

"He is such a nice guy." Lor started

"Yeah, sure." Tino said in a bored tone

"Don't you like him?" Lor asked

"Sure, he is nice." Tino replied

"Hey T!" Said Carver catching up with him and Lor

"Hey Lor!" Tish said

"Hey guys." Lor and Tino said in unison

"T, are you ok?" Carver asked

"Yeah, absolutely." Tino replied

"You sure Tino?" Tish asked with concern

"Yes." He answered simply

"Well Lor and I will be late if we don't get to art class." Tish said

"I can't believe I agreed to take this class with you." Lor said moaning

"Well you did so lets go!" Tish said anxious to get to class

Tino smiled, Tish had begged Lor for about 4 months before school started to take it with her.

"Bye guys" Tish said dragging Lor away

"Bye." Tino said

"Tino you sure you're alright you've been slouching since I got here." Carver said concerned for his friend.

"No, Thompson gave us a ride here." Tino said in a sad tone

"Ok and that's a problem how?" Carver asked

"I like Lor! That's why!" Tino said

"Whoa, T are you serious?" Carver asked

"Yes and if you tell anyone I swear I'll have to hurt you." Tino said

"I swear I won't but this is big! I never thought you and Lor would end up together." Carver said looking at his friend

"It will never happen, she likes Thompson." Tino said in a depressed tone


	2. chapter2

Science

Tino and Carver went into class and took their seats. Tino had cheered up a bit since he and Carver talked. There was really nothing to really be upset about the feeling would probably blow over soon anyway.

"Hello class. Today we will be dissecting frogs." Said there teacher

"Ewe." Was the class only reply.

"The sooner we do this the sooner we get done" The teacher told the class

"Hey Carver, wanna do mine for me?" Tino asked poking his frog

"Uh, no thanks, I don't even want to do mine. What if the guts drop on to my new shoes?" Carver asked frantically

Class was soon over and the day went on pretty fast and it was soon time for the weekend. Tino and Carver met up with Tish and Lor at the bus stop. Tino had cheered up tremendously since earlier he had no idea what had been wrong with him.

BUS STOP

"Hey Tino. Hey Carver." Lor said casually

"Hey." Both of the boys said walking up to them

"Hey guys" Tish said smiling

"So what's going on?" Carver asked

"Well Tish and I were just talking about art class." Lor said

"How'd that go?" Tino asked

"Let's just say Lor has some practicing to do." Said Tish looking over at her

"Ok so I'm not good with clay!" Lor said in frustration

"Hey you've got to be better then me." Tino said with a smile

"That's true; remember that one time in Kindergarten when Tino ate the clay?" Carver said laughing. The girls joined in laughing as Tino just sat there for a moment

"Hahaha very funny." Tino said with sarcasm

"Oh come on T you know were only teasing ya."Tish said trying not to laugh

"Yeah we love you and you're weird incidents." Lor said punching his arm

"Do you remember the time Carver had an accident in first grade?" Tino said smiling a bit

Everyone started laughing but Carver. Carver rolled his eyes. Everyone else was laughing to hard to care.

"Hey the Mrs. What ever her name was wouldn't let me!" Carver said in his own defense

"Sorry man but you have to admit that was funny." Tino said trying to stop laughing

A/n: I know its short…but I'm getting swamped with homework!

ANIMDREAMERS45


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright shall we start walking home?" Tish asked

"Yeah, my parents want me to baby-sit." Carver said shaking his head

"Oh man, that stinks." Tino said

"I thought you baby-sat last week, they already have another meeting?" Lor asked

"Yep" Carver said plainly

The group talked till they got to Carvers house. They gave him their sympathies and walked Tish home. Lor and Tino took their time getting to her house. Tino liked walking with Lor, they always had something to talk about.

"I think I'm gonna go out for the basketball team, or maybe Volley Ball. I'm not sure yet. What one do you think I should do?" Asked Lor

"Well you could do either; I think you should do whatever one you like better." Tino said honestly

"Alright, Basketball it is!" Lor said smiling

"When are the try outs?" Tino asked

"Next week. This is my stop see ya later T" Lor said walking up to her door with a smile

"Bye Lor." Tino said

'_She's got a great smile. Wait what am I thinking! This is Lor!" _Tino said as he scolded him self

Tino walked in the door and greeted his mom.

"Hey Tino." Said his mother

"Hi mom" Tino said

"How was school?" She asked

"Could've better, we dissected a frog and uh lets say it wasn't to fun" Tino explained

"Ah I see. I was a little worried, what took you so long to get home?" She asked

"Oh, I guess Lor and I walked slow today. Sorry." Tino said

"It's ok, I figured that you were with one of them." His mother said walking over to the stove

"Dare I ask what you're making?" Tino asked

"I don't think you want to know." She said stirring the pot.

"Right, well I'll be in my room if you need me." Tino said walking up the stairs

Tino laid on his bed and thought about how happy Lor was when she saw Thompson. She never got that excited when he was around.

Carvers House

"TODD PUT THE MARKER DOWN!" Carver yelled chasing his baby brother around the house

"NO I DON'T WANNA! I WANNA COLOR YOUR ROOM!" Todd yelled

"No, No coloring my room!" Carver yelled

Lor HOUSE

Lor was up in her room thinking about Thompson. He was a nice, good looking guy and he was smart and good at sports. Could it get any better?

A/N: Alright I' am so sorry for not updating this fic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	4. Chapter 4

'_Well I guess it could get better if I actually started dating him. I wonder why Tino got so upset when Thompson came around. He was probably just being protective."_ Lor thought

Lor closed her eyes when the phone started ringing. Her mother came up and knocked on her door. Lor was slightly tired and didn't want to get up but did anyway. Her mother knocked again and this time announced the phone was for her.

Lor got up and opened her door as her mom handed her the phone and went back downstairs.

"Thanks mom!" Lor called down the stairs

"Welcome honey!" Her mother replied

"Hello." Lor said as she put the phone up to her ear

"Hey Lor, it's me Thompson." He said casually

"Oh hey!" Lor said in shaky tone

"I was wondering, do you want to hangout Saturday?." Asked Thompson

"Yeah! Where do you want to meet?" Lor asked trying to keep her cool

"I was thinking fun town, about noon? Thompson asked

"Sounds great! So, in the front of Fun town at noon" Lor confirmed

"Yeah, see you there! Bye" Thompson said

"Bye." Lor said as she hung up the phone

"I HAVE GOT TO CALL TISH!" Lor said picking up the phone again

Tish house

Tish was doing her homework when she heard the phone ring. She pulled her-self away from her math problems and answered it.

"Hello?" Tish asked

"OMG TISH YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO JUST CALLED ME!" Lor said in an enthusiastic tone

"Who called you?" Tish asked knowing it was Lor

"THOMPOSON!" Lor said

"That's great Lor!" Tish said knowing how excited Lor was

"I know!" Said Lor

"So what did he say?" Tish asked in a curious tone

"He asked me out! Were going to Fun town Saturday at noon!" Lor said calming down a bit

"Lor that is so great! I'm so happy for you!" Tish said

"Thanks, well I got to go call Tino and Carver." Lor said

"Ok! Bye Lor!" Tish said hanging up the phone.

Tino house

The phone rang and Tino answered.

"Hello." Tino said

"Hey T! I have the best news ever! Guess who called me?" Lor said happily

"Who?" Tino asked curiously as sitting up on his bed

"Thompson! He asked me out and…" Lor started

Tino spaced out and almost didn't hear the rest of her sentence. Her first one was still ringing in his head. Thompson called her!

"And so at noon on Saturday were going on a date!" Lor finished

"That's…that's great Lor." Tino said trying to sound happy although he felt horrible on the inside

"I know! So anyway what are you up to?" Lor asked

"Nothing really. I was just thinking." Tino said

"Oh, well listen I'm gonna call Carver! Bye" Lor said cheerfully

"Bye." Tino said plainly

Carvers house

"Todd but the marker down and I'll give you a cookie!" Carver said trying to bribe his little brother

"OKAY!" Todd said as he ran to the kitchen

The phone rang and Carver went to answer it.

"Hello" Carver said exhausted

"Hey Carver you'll never guess who just called me!" Lor said with excitement as before.

"Who?" Carver asked

"Thompson! He asked me out on Saturday at noon!" Lor said knowing how worked up Carver would get

"That's…awesome!" Carver said

"I know! I can't wait!" Lor said in a higher pitch then usual

"Ok well listen I got to go Lor, Todd has a marker in his hand again and my room is his target!" Carver said hanging up the phone

"TOOD YOU PUT IT DOWN NOW!" Carver yelled chasing his brother.

Tish house

Tish was sitting in her room still doing her homework. She kept thinking about how happy Lor was. Tish was happy for her all the same. But it was kind of weird that out of nowhere Thompson asked her out, wasn't it?

"Tish, the telemaphone is for you!" Her mother said as she walked into the room

"Telephone mama." Tish corrected

"Is what I say!" Her mother said smiling

"Hello." Tish said putting the phone to her ear

"Hey Tish, It's me Tino." He said

"Whatsup?" Tish asked

"I was wondering if I could get some advice from you." Tino said quietly

"Sure, what do you need?" Tish asked

"Um well a friend of mine likes this girl, they are REALLY close and he has feelings for her, but this other guy got to it first. Now he doesn't know what to do. So what should he do?" Tino asked

"Well, I would tell him that he has to wait. If he were to tell her now she would think he wasn't happy for her and she might consider him a bad friend." Tish said knowing exactly what was going on.

"Ok, Thanks Tish." Tino said

"Anytime." She replied

"Bye" Tino said hanging up his phone.

"_So Tino likes Lor? That would be interesting.'_ Tish thought

A/N: Ok I was revising my story and I apologize for messing up Lor sports thing. I'm gonna try to edit that first chap so it will follow with the story. I hope this chapter was long enough. Tomorrow I go to Columbus for a dance competition so I won't be here to update! I might update Sunday when I get home or maybe Monday!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	5. Chapter 5

Tino plopped on his bead and took a deep breath, what was so great about Thompson anyway? Sure he was "good looking" to the girls and sure he may have been nice and all, but Tino was all those things too wasn't he?

Tino decided to try and stop thinking about it all it was doing was making him mad. Besides he should be happy for Lor even if it meant her not knowing how he felt.

Tish's house

Tish smiled to her self, she always though Tino had a thing for Lor. But now she wondered if Lor had feelings for Tino and just didn't notice. She had questions running through her mind and she had no answers that she knew were true.

She picked up the phone and dialed Carvers number. HE answered the phone with a groggy voice. Chasing his brother around was hard!

"Hello." He said

"Hey Carver, If I tell you something promise you wont tell Tino or Lor?" Tish asked.

"Um sure." Carver said curiously

"Well Tino likes Lor." Tish said smiling again

"Yeah I know." He replied simply

"Wait how do you know?" She asked

"He told me at school. He was mad that Thompson gave them a ride" Said Carver

"Oh, well do you think Lor likes him and doesn't know it?" Tish asked

"I don't know. I always thought she did but with Thompson and everything I'm kind of unsure." Carver said

"Me too, but there have definitely been moments where I thought it was obvious." Tish said

"Yeah same here. But I don't think we should get into it yet. We should wait and see what happens." Carver said

"I agree. I think she does like him though. Maybe she just doesn't notice it because she's been with Tino so long that when she gets feelings for him that way she pushes them away." Tish said sounding intelligent

"Probably, I hope she likes Tino like that. I know Tino better in a way then you and Lor, and that just because I'm a guy and I know how he feels. It's easy to see when Tino just likes a girl and when he loves a girl. And I have to say he loves her. He would do anything for her, jump off a building, he would really do anything for her." Carver said seriously

"I think your right. It's easier for guys to talk about that stuff." Tish said

"Hey Tish after school tomorrow will you meet me by the beach?" Carver asked

"Sure." Tish said

"Cool. Well I got to go. Bye Tish." Carver said

"Bye Carv!" Tish said

A/N: What do you think will happen? Sorry for such a short chapter but I got a lot to do!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


End file.
